


loved

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Deep talk, Fluff, just besties being besties, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “Have you ever thought about the fact that you may be in love with me?” he asks.
Relationships: Ar'alani & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	loved

**Author's Note:**

> what? I write them just like I write Hux & Phasma but in a different font?   
> Yeah, what about it?

“Have you ever thought about the fact that you may be in love with me?” he asks. It’s right before sunset, which turns an already odd question into an even weirder one. Nighttime could’ve protected them, although she is very sure that this question might be weird at any time of the day. 

“I did,” she tells him, in the orange lights of a silent city. Dying city. The cold is contagious. 

“And?” he asks. 

Ar’alani blinks and turns her head to him. His expression is calm, and there’s something vulnerable in his eyes that lashes out and hits her with full speed. 

“Do you think I should’ve loved you back?” he asks. 

“Why would you ask that?”

She knows why, of course. But she wants to decide what to give him, yes or no, both correct and both wrong. Maybe he knows that she needs no further explanation, just time, because he looks at her with endless patience. 

“There were times where I wished you’d return my feelings,” Ar’alani finally says. 

He keeps looking at her. He knows there’s more. 

“But that was before I knew that love isn’t limited to romantic love.”

“It is not?”

He’s the same person who looked at her when they drove through the remains of her home planet, the same person who understood without her having to explain. Ar’alani has felt herself and him growing over the years but in this moment, literally frozen in time, she feels like they’re still the same souls who got to meet quite a while ago. 

In a way he’s still the person she fell in love with. Or had a crush, that’s what you say, right? She had wanted to impress him, to be around him, to make him like her. It feels different now, like he’s a part of her own body. And yet. She could live without him, he could live without her. But she doesn’t want to. 

“No,” she confirms. “It is not.”


End file.
